


A short conversation about fruit

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: one hundred ways [7]
Category: TimeRiders Series - Alex Scarrow
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Liam O'Connor is a Good Friend, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Self-Sacrificing Becks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: Liam tries to get Becks to actually take care of herself.Inspired by sunflowers-and-bucky's tumblr post "100 ways to say 'I love you' without actually saying 'I love you'"
Relationships: Becks & Liam O'Connor, Becks/Liam O'Connor (TimeRiders)
Series: one hundred ways [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A short conversation about fruit

**Author's Note:**

> set during day of the predator but i haven't actually read it in years bc i lost my copy :( apologies for any inaccuracies bc of that 
> 
> also minor content warning for mentions of not eating, stay safe folks

Liam finds Becks at the edge of the clearing, sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest and staring blankly at a tree. “Hello,” he says quietly as he approaches, careful not to startle her.

Becks turns her head and regards him blankly. “Hello, Liam O’Connor.”

“Do you mind if I sit?” he says, gesturing to a spot next to her.

Becks tilts her head. “I cannot ‘mind’ anything. I do not have the capacity to form opinions. You may sit wherever you like, as long as you do not endanger yourself.”

“Okay…” Liam mutters as he cautiously takes a seat. “The others found some kind of fruit and brought it back.” He holds out what looks like a cross between a pear, a peach and a lemon. “I got the last one, but **you can have half**.”

“Your body is more in need of sustenance than mine. You should eat the whole fruit.”

“But I’d like to share it with you.”

Becks’ frown deepens. “My body is genetically programmed to rapidly alter its metabolism when required. I am able to survive without food for long periods of time. You are not.”

Liam sighs. “For Christ’s sake, Becks. When was the last time you ate?”

Becks blinks a few times, retrieving the memory from her head. “The last time I consumed food was… approximately five days ago.”

Liam’s jaw drops. “Jayzus, Becks!”

“As I have said, I am able to survive without sustenance for long periods of time. I am not performing any activity that requires a large number of calories to be consumed, therefore I do not need food at this time.”

“It’s still not _healthy_ though, is it now?”

“You are correct,” Becks concedes. Liam swears he can hear a hint of reluctance in her voice. “Consuming food every day would be optimal.”

“Becks, the last time I ate was this morning. You don’t have to make yourself miserable to keep me alive. I can hold my own perfectly fine, so I can.”

Becks frowns again. “I cannot feel emotions such as misery. My only goal is to protect you.”

“And my goal right now is to make sure you eat this damn fruit,” Liam says firmly. “Here, I’ll go first.” He takes a bite out of the fruit and immediately moans at the taste. “Ah, that’s good, so it is,” he says, mouth still full. “Really sweet.” He offers it to Becks, who eyes it suspiciously before taking it. He watches as she bites into it delicately. “See? It tastes good.”

“There is a high sugar content,” Becks says bluntly. “It is nutritionally adequate.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Becks looks back at him. “Affirmative.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love liam and i love becks ok that is all bye


End file.
